1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatus, for example an information processing apparatus which is operable to process predetermined information on the basis of coordinate data inputted from a tablet, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In this type of information processing system, it has previously been proposed to control entry of and changes to various kinds of personal information, such as address book, telephone directory and schedule table, in a similar manner to a pocket book. Such systems are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 621,898 having a common assignee and in the present assignee's Japanese Patent Application No. 2 (1990)-84318.
In such an information processing system, the display screen H is switched according to the user's selection operation as illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, and icons 1A, 1B, . . . are displayed at the upper margin and the right hand margin of the display screen H.
The user pens down the pen (not shown) on a required icon 1A, 1B, . . . , and then the pen is moved to a predetermined position on the display screen H. This causes a window W which corresponds to the selected icon to be displayed at the traveled position, and according to an indication within the window, personal information such as a schedule can be controlled.
In this kind of information processing system, the user may wish to change the display position of the window W. Also, the user may wish to store the displayed window W.
In the latter case, the pen is penned down on a predetermined area ARM of the window W, and then it is moved to the display area ARST (hereinafter referred to as standby area) of the icons 1A, 1B, . . . , where the pen is penned up, causing the window W to be stored.
On the other hand, when the pen is penned up within an area ARDP (hereinafter referred to as display area of the page data) in the display screen H except for the standby area ARST, the window W is moved to the position at which the pen has been penned up.
For this reason, it is necessary for the user to repeat the complex operation to move the pen to the standby area ARST for storing the window W, and hence the information processing system is relatively complicated to use.
One technique to alleviate this problem would be to enlarge the standby area ARST, but the larger the standby area ARST, the smaller the display area ARDP of the page data. Thus, personal information would have to be displayed in a smaller display area.
Alternatively, a window storing instruction icon might be displayed within the window W, but this technique is not practical since the display area within the window W is reduced by the area within the window W on which the icon is displayed.